I'm Looking for a Partner
by Fullbuster13
Summary: This fic was inspired by the incredible Mabel's artwork who continues to bless this fandom (/post/100233998678/a-nude-photoshoot-mira-admires-his-courage by blamedorange on tumblr) Laxus gets invited on a job that's not his usual task and asks Mira to accompany him for it. 2 Parts: Miraxus fluff then Miraxus smut.
1. The Photoshoot

"Laxus!" Makarov belted out.

"Sheesh, what is it old man?" Laxus answered rudely as he walked over. "Keep yellin like that and you won't have many days left."

"I have a letter addressed to you specifically. If it's a job try not to make the damage bill too big."

"Got it."

He returned to Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen to open the envelope up. If it was an important job he definitely wanted those three to accompany him.

"So what's it say, boss?" Bixlow inquired.

"Yeah, what's it say?" His "babies" echoed.

"Dear Laxus," he mumbled bits and pieces of it out. "Performance at Grand Magic Games… Caught the eye of… Photoshoot… Leopard Print… Bring accomplice."

"A modeling gig?" The three members of the Thunder Legion shouted out at once.

"Surely you'll take me," Evergreen boasted. "After all I am the fairest one in Fiore it's about time I get the recognition I deserve."

"No Laxus take me!" Freed shoved her aside and gave a rallying proclamation. "As leader of The Thunder Legion it is my duty to always be your right hand man be it a serious battle or a trivial photoshoot."

"Hey Mira."

Freed's and Evergreen's mouths were agape as they stood in shock. They were so busy pleading their cases they didn't even realize Laxus walked away from them.

"Oh hey Laxus," she smiled back at him while cleaning a glass behind the bar. "What's up?"

"So I got this letter from a magazine asking if I'd model for them," his usual booming voice was rather reserved. "And they're asking for another person as well and I figured since you've got experience with this type of stuff you'd be the best choice."

"Of course Laxus I'd be happy too," she answered with glee. "I haven't modeled in over seven years technically so this'll be great. Did the letter have any specifics on what kind of photoshoot?"

"Uh, it wasn't too specific, all it said was leopard print."

"Hmmm, well animal stuff is more Lisanna than me. But whatever this should be fun."

She smiled back at him as he thanked her for going along with this. Laxus had no idea why he was agreeing to do this in the first place. Modeling? He's a warrior, the strong don't pose for pictures. At least he had Mirajane Strauss, the apple of Fiore's eye, to take the pressure off of him for it.

The next day the pair of S Class Wizards arrived at their job which didn't require their incredible magic power. However it did turn out to be one that might've tested their limits the most.

"Hello hello hello," a flashily dressed man approached them. "Laxus you're looking absolutely stunning this shall go great. So who'd you bring for your partner?"

"Hi there," Mira gleefully waved.

"You got Mirajane Strauss! Oh this'll make my career!"

The photographer celebrated in elation over this outcome. Not only did he get to shoot Laxus' debut, he's also going to benefit from Mira's return to modeling. Thanks to the Grand Magic Games these two are as popular as any pair of wizards in the country for sure. Copies will fly off the shelves.

"Alright?" Laxus raised in eyebrow in anticipation and confusion over this man's joyous display. "Can we get this thing rolling soon or?"

"Oh yes, my mistake. That wasn't very professional of me," he calmed down and led the two of them to the stage where he would photograph them.

"So what kind of shoot is this gonna be?" Mirajane asked. "Laxus told me that it said leopard print so are we gonna have like a jungle theme?"

They were pointed to a display which had various articles of clothing on it. "Clothing" is a generous word though.

"Uhm," Mirajane's voice was filled with uncertainty as she picked up a skimpy leopard-print thong. "This is a little daring isn't it? I'm not seeing anything to cover my top either."

"Is that going to be a problem? I said to Laxus in the message that it was going to be a very risqué and gravure photoshoot."

"Did you now?" Mira started to seethe with anger as she turned her head toward Laxus. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Mirajane and Laxus walked into a changing room together. She couldn't freaking believe this. She was ready to burst a blood vessel at Laxus.

"Wow don't you think it would've been a little smart to read the entire contract?" The She-Devil sardonically scolded him but quietly so their client wouldn't hear. "What kind of idiot takes a modeling job without going over all the guidelines?"

"Well sorry but modeling isn't really my usual request."

"Oh so when you get a request you just take it without reading through it? What if I sent you a request saying give me 10 million Jewel would you do it?"

"Alright I screwed up. Yellin at me won't fix it. I'll just tell the guy that we thought about it some more and we don't wanna do it," Laxus tried to calm her down.

He was about to walk out and face their client but Mira grabbed him by the arm. Her face was full of various emotions so Laxus couldn't read her at all.

"No you can't do that. Because A) Fairy Tail Wizards aren't supposed to go back on their word and B) I'll lose tons of credibility if I back out of a photoshoot I agreed to."

Laxus let out a sigh of acceptance.

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to do this."

There were two separate changing booths in the room. Laxus still had a hard time believing this. All he was given to wear was leopard print underwear and an armband. He kept thinking about all the shit he'd get from not only his guild but every other guild for this. Nobody will take him seriously anymore. And to think he finally stopped being known as "Makarov's grandson" after he defeated Jura. Now he'll forever be branded as "Spotted Speedo Boy" or something.

After accepting his fate and putting on the small pieces of coverage he walked back in to the photographing room. Now there were three more people in the room and they were all complimenting how good he looked. Mira walked out a few moments afterwards. All she had on were the pieces of jewelry on her wrist and finger, a leopard print bandana, and the scanty piece of fabric to "cover" her bottom.

She covered her breasts with her arms in shame. Her expression was full of regret and hatred, yet at the same time she was blushing innocently. Almost pouting.

" _Alright Mira you're a professional you can do this, Jenny did it_." She thought to herself. " _It's just a few quick photos and you're done… A few photos with Laxus._ "

She didn't even notice anyone else in the room as her eyes were so busy scanning her partner's body. His burly shoulders, bulging muscles, and tantalizing tattoo enticed her. He started to scratch the back of his head, causing his massive bicep to flex.

" _Oh my god._ " She thought in a quick and defeated tone.

"Mirajane you look ravishing my darling," the client stated as he walked over to his camera.

"Thanks." She cynically answered, while still self-consciously hugging her arms to her chest.

Once Laxus noticed she entered, he too was awe-struck at her marvelous body. He's seen her in swimsuits before but for the first time he was absolutely mesmerized. His eyes widened at the sight of her smooth and heavenly legs. Her elegant ivory hair was tied in a leopard print bandana that gave off a feral and carnal vibe. Mira was truly an ethereal being, and he had no idea how he was going to able to act professional while standing next to her while both basically naked.

"Lovely. Let's get started, shall we?" The client exclaimed to them.

"I'm not gonna have to show my bare chest, right?" Mira worriedly asked.

"Of course not, we'll get the right camera angles so nobody will see anything too racy or lewd."

Mira let out a sigh of relief. At least this shoot won't be on the extremely wild side. But she still had to maintain herself and focus on the camera, not Laxus' rippling and toned body. Her partner was in the same boat. He has never even modeled before and his first time is with an angelic beauty… who was practically in the nude.

"Alright now Laxus, turn your back to the camera. Perfect. And you're gonna be turning your head to the right so we get to see that savage scar of yours."

"Wow Laxus, you're a natural at this," Mira sweetly complimented him.

"Okay, Mirajane you're going to stand right next to him," she obeyed his command and walked on to the stage. "Now put your left hand, to show off that lovely ring, on his arm."

Mira reluctantly moved her arm out of the way of her chest.

"If you look down I'll kill you," she told Laxus while clenching her teeth.

However, once her hand made contact with his skin, static began to charge. Not the kind that Laxus generates through his magic. She glanced at his powerfully built pectorals, astonished.

"What happened to not lookin down?" Laxus coyly asked.

Mirajane gasped, blushed, and pouted her lips at his cocky attitude. But that statement did remind her of her situation. She briefly panicked as her breasts were exposed. Thankfully they were covered by Laxus' arm as he moved his hand to her face. He brushed her luminous hair to the side and outlined her jaw with the side of his hand.

"Wow his arms are so huge you can hardly see any of her bosom," the client faintly said to one of his assistants. "Alright let's do this!"

On the cue Mira turned her face to the camera. The look in her eyes was seduction manifested in a physical form. They were sinful and tempting yet at the same time full of purity and virtue. She opened her mouth slightly to show allure. Laxus how no idea how she could make a face like that instantaneously. She truly was amazing at everything she did.

He then realized that the job wasn't to stand there and admire Mira. He turned his face back to the camera as well. Putting on a fierce and powerful visage to counter Mira's entrancing one. All of the viewers stood stunned. The natural chemistry between these two models was astounding. The client probably took 15 pictures of that one pose. The two of them did embody everything he wanted the photoshoot to be: intense, sexy, and smoldering.

"Wow those are definitely the best photos I've ever taken in my career… and probably will take," the photographer proclaimed with awe. "You know what, that's good. No other pictures can top these, I have what I need."

"Wait so we got into this stripper get-up just for one pi-" Laxus' ranting was cut off by Mira putting a hand on his mouth.

"Glad we could help you today sir."

Afterwards Laxus put his furcoat back on to partially cover up. He was sitting on the steps of the stage while the client and his assistants discussed how many magazines they were going to contact about this career-defining modeling job. Laxus was then slapped on the back of the head by Mira who covered herself up with a big black blanket.

"Next time, read everything on the contract."

"Yeah, sorry," Laxus buried his face into his hand in shame.

About a couple of weeks later the photo could be found in literally every magazine in Fiore. Fashion magazines, gossip magazines, even Jason from Sorcerer Weekly got his hands on it and wrote an article titled "COOOOOOOL!". Everybody was talking about it as well.

"Hey Laxus lookin real good!" Natsu teased.

"Yeah big guy, who knew that the almighty Laxus is Fiore's next top model?" Gajeel added in.

The two of them laughed for a moment then met bolts of lightning and were slammed into the wall.

"So Mira," Lucy raised an eyebrow. "How was it getting that close to Laxus while you guys are both so underdressed?"

"Oh come on Mira don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Cana prodded her.

Even Makarov received grief about it.

"Wow Makarov, so you're trying to take my guild's place as sexiest in Fiore?" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus playfully joked. "It wasn't enough being the strongest guild apparently."

"I can't believe your grandson is shacking up with your right hand woman. That's got to lead to some family drama huh?" Master Goldmine of Quattro Cerberus jeered.

Makarov was absolutely fuming with rage.

"I should've opened it before I gave it to him! I knew anything asking specifically for Laxus was bad news!"


	2. Free Bodies & Bare Skin

Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss, two of Fairy Tail's S Class Wizards, are both renowned throughout the country for how powerful they are. The pair has a relationship built upon mutual respect, admiration, and reverence. However, this night one could hardly tell. It was a night of primal instinct, lustful temptation, and good old-fashioned physical action.

After their gravure photoshoot the two of them covered up in shame. Mira smacked him on the back of the head as a sign of thanks for getting her roped into it too.

"Jesus Laxus, now my bet with Jenny is absolutely pointless," she muttered.

"Hey we got the points from the fight though right?" Laxus tried to bring up the good times and looked back at her only to see he was still getting a death glare. "Well I mean you are a bikini model so I don't think this is _that_ much different."

"This is way different! I'm not naked in a bikini! And I'm not…." Her voice died down in tone.

Was she blushing? Laxus had to do a double-take because her anger level went from 100 to 0 real quick. He really wanted to prod at her now just to take the topic away from him not reading the contract that said they'd wearing only daring accessories instead of actual clothes.

"I'm not what?"

"I'm not with a barely-dressed hunk so I'm not so flustered!" Mira gasped and covered her mouth after blurting her inner thoughts out and turned away. "… I mean it's hard doing a photoshoot with two people."

Laxus was not prepared for that curveball. He was expecting "I'm not ready for people to see that of much of me" or something along those lines. Now he was getting called attractive by the most beautiful woman in Fiore and he was the flustered one.

"I guess that is harder… My bad for makin you do this."

"No apologies needed. I guess this is gonna be kind of cool being in all those magazines, and everybody at the guild is gonna find it really funny."

She turned her head back towards Laxus. He wasn't wearing anything underneath his classic fur coat so his abs were visible. And boy, they still looked glorius. She subconsciously started to bite her bottom lip in approval. Her blatant attempt to check them out was unnoticed by him however, as he was just as guilty of a similar crime. The blanket Mira was given to cover herself up was relatively short. One could see her legs up to her guild mark. They were so radiant and perfectly sculpted that Laxus was mesmerized.

For a few moments they stood still, admiring the other's enthralling physique. Both caught themselves at the same time and mentally scolded themselves for being so improper. Had Mirajane not spoken at this moment they might've been in an awkward silence for a very uncomfortable amount of time.

"So you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, we can head over to my place," Laxus said casually but they both knew what was going to happen when they did.

In almost no time at all the two hot young souls were colliding in a grand display of passion on Laxus' bed. Mirajane and Laxus practically dove on to it while fervorously making out. At first Mira was on bottom, gripping Laxus' strong shoulders while he ran his hands up and down her back. The tension from the photoshoot was unleashed as their lips brushed and smacked against each other's. Tongues eventually got into the mix as they swirled around. They rolled over and she broke away from the kiss to straddle him.

Laxus put his shirt back on for the trip to his house but Mira unbuttoned it as fast as possible. Revealing that savage-looking tattoo that revved her engine. She traced her index finger down the line between burly pectorals, sparking his senses. It felt so exhilarating to be touched by her in an indecent way like this.

"Laxus you're so… _spicy_."

Laxus raised an eyebrow to ask why she would pick that word. She answered with a smirk, as she was on top, in a display of power. Her hips started to rock back and forth in an attempt to tease him. Laxus wasn't having any of that as he pulled her back in for round two of aggressive kissing. Her greedy hands were drawn like magnets to his powerful body. On instinct Laxus disengaged from her soft lips to place his against his ear.

"Since you're having such a good time let's get your shirt off too."

The sensual whisper echoed through her skin. Mirajane took out her front ponytail and let her bangs go. She messed the back of her hair with her hands to complete the wild look that matches the situation. The buff blond lifted her shirt off and laid her on her side. He started to sinfully attack her neck, causing her to moan. Nothing was more satisfying for him than to hear that angelically sweet voice make such an erotic sound. She was then turned onto her back so Laxus could move down to her chest, trailing kisses on the way. Her nipples were puffy and taut with arousal before he reached them. Laxus softly sucked and then swirled his tongue in a surrounding circle.

At that point Mira was certainly enjoying how wonderful it felt, but she didn't like how Laxus was in charge so far. She pushed his head up then swiftly moved out from underneath his body. The She-Devil was channeled when she got behind him, pressed her breasts against his back, and licked the bottom of his ear. Laxus' body jolted with unexpected arousal and it was only going to continue.

"The foreplay's been great but let's get to fucking."

That lewd comment wasn't what Laxus was expecting to hear at all. But considering how Mira got his hormones pumping with her flick of the tongue at his ear, he was all for the idea. She got off his back and the bed, got down on her knees, and beckoned him to come over with her pointer finger. All this while wearing a smile that said both innocence and seduction.

Laxus followed her orders and went to her. She didn't hesitate to unzip his pants and pull them down. Mira was anticipating for him to be big and she was right, he was definitely about two inches above average. It took her longer than she wanted planning how to approach this. Nevertheless she got the job done. Her initial move was gripping the base then gently placing her lips on his erect head. Slowly she opened her mouth more and more. Encompassing it in wet heat. Lust drove her to crave the taste of him, and she started to bob her head back and forth. All while dancing her tongue on the bottom of it.

Laxus looked down to see Mira brush her ethereal hair back with her free hand. Her lips were red and swollen from her work. And they felt like heaven. She made a gulping sound as she took it deeper which caused Laxus to groan in pleasure. Eyes carved from sapphires looked back up at him which only made the situation hotter. A muffled moan came from her and the vibrations felt incredible.

The dragon slayer felt a different surge of lightning and couldn't hold back a moment longer. A loud grunt warned Mira, then he started to pulse in her hand and inside her mouth. His thick seed rushed out, which caused Mira to release him. Laxus was about to apologize for not giving her a heads up, but she swallowed the load and proceeded to clean him off with her saliva. After she thought the job was done her lips made a popping sound when she let him go.

"Now it's my turn to serve you," Laxus placed Mira's chin between his index finger and thumb and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Why don't you lie down?"

Mira lied on her back with legs hanging off the bed. She spread them apart as Laxus was about to return the favor from his knees. When his hands touched the inside of her luscious legs she yearned for more. He began by kissing the inside of her right thigh, and worked his way up. The kisses stopped right above her flowering petals which made her tremble. He then parted her inner lips with his index and middle finger. Afterwards, they were inserted slowly, igniting Mira's senses. He could feel how warm and wet she was with anticipation.

Her breath hitched once his thumb was pressed on her clitoris. The fingers inside her began to pump more intensely and his thumb was used to massage her most sensitive point. Just when Mira was about to break, Laxus decided his hands have done enough. They pulled away which she was about to scold him for, until his lips pressed against her lower ones.

Cream was the taste on his tongue as it delved into her. It swirled and flickered around giving him more of the sweetness. After practically being denied blissful release, Mira was shaking with unadulterated ecstasy. She called out his name in between melodious wails. After he finished he wiped the fluid off his lips with his forearm.

There was only one thing left for them to do. Better judgment usually says no but after a day of being forced against each other naked all they wanted to do was fulfil the animalistic desires blazing up inside them. Mira slid backwards on the bed so all of her was on it and Laxus crawled on top of her. He looked into her eyes and up to then she seemed so confident and sultry. Now she had a look of worry in them.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah?" His gravelly voice softly answered.

She interlocked her hand with his. Delicate fingers wrapped tightly.

"I've never done this before, and… I don't want this night to ruin our relationship."

Laxus closed his eyes and silenced her with a kiss. It wasn't anything like the rough play they were doing earlier. It was tender and amorous. To reassure her that this moment wasn't only hormones and adrenaline.

Tightly hooked around Laxus' legs were Mira's. Headily he entered her warmth. Her arms started to wrap tighter around his back and a sudden gasp escaped her throat. His hips plunged at a gradual and smooth pace. As arousal started to rise, so did Mira's comfort level and yearning for his body.

"Faster."

"What?"

"I want you to go faster, harder. Get rough with me. Ravage me."

He really loved all these 180s she was doing. Thrusts became more rapid and viscous. His partner constantly made noise whether it be demands or erotic moans. Being pressed against Laxus' godly body as he buried himself into her was divine bliss. The sensation of his large size rubbing her inner walls had to be illegal because of how good it felt. Once he bit into her collarbone it was all over. Mira's world shattered and her eyes became glazed with pleasure. She arched her back into him and cried out his name.

Laxus could feel her tighten up as she reached climax. Her legs and arms let him go as she lied flat on her back, breathing heavily in exhaustion. He did the same.

"Hey we're not done yet," she rose and wore a face of disapproval. "I've came twice and you've only came once."

"Really?" Laxus panted but still had a cocky smirk. "Alright if you wanna make me come again, go for it."

Mira straddled him again like earlier. Down on her knees with her bare entrance pressed against his length. This time when she rocked back and forth her lips slid across his erection. He was already sweltering from her torment. She then rose off of him to grab it and insert it in her. Sinking down on his hardness then pushing back up, she rode him like a pro. Wild and glistening ivory hair flowed so elegantly yet with unbridled and vigorous passion.

Laxus had seen a lot of breasts from his days of traveling, but no pair ever could top Mirajane Strauss'. They were so luscious and perfectly shaped, seeing them bounce up and down as she mounted him was absolutely titillating. Her ass too, damn that unbelievable piece of beauty. The thick, toned, and juicy rear bounced up and down on his hips. He grabbed on to both cheeks and Mira responded by taking one of his hands and placing it on her breast.

She closed her eyes and sung out his name as seductively as she could. That was the breaking point. Shockwaves coursed through his body once again. Mira could feel the pulsing inside of her. Warmth filled her up as Laxus wildly exploded. They both exhaled in relief once it was all over.

The aftermath was Mira resting her head on the muscular chest she loved so much. Laxus held his hand against her back as they finished the night like they were for most of the day. Free bodies and bare skin close together. The next morning the sun broke in through the window and awoke both of them. Laxus didn't have time to embrace the beauty of the sunrise or his partner. He only had time for panic.

"I gotta have birth control around here somewhere," he frantically searched his bathroom cabinets.

"I should be pissed at you for being such a horn-dog that you have birth control, but the last thing we need from this is a little runt."


End file.
